Fire Emblem Awakening Lemons
by theguyacrossthetable
Summary: Robin x (insert female awakening character) stories. Don't expect this to be heavily updated at all. I'm focusing on FEAA


**Fire Emblem Lemons! :D**

**(((Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and criticize if you want! If you go to my profile I have the mediafire link to the folder that carries the pdf of the lemon. If you are wondering why I made pdfs of the chapters, it's mostly due to when I was typing these stories on Word I made this cool FEA template and thought, "Whoa it looks nice! I should share it!" Or somewhere around those lines... anyways read and enjoy :D )))**

**Lucina **

"*YAAAWN*" Stretching his arms out wide, Robin yawned loudly in his study room. His eyes became a bit watery due to fatigue. His purple coat off, Robin was still studying some texts. It was a little past midnight. Outside the cottage, rain began to pour.

"Burning the midnight oil huh?" A voice came from behind him. It was his beloved wife, Lucina.

Robin turned towards his wife, whose arms were crossed behind her back as she leaned towards him, "Oh. Good evening Lucina. Yes I'm still studying haha…"

Lucina grinned, "Your dedication is admirable Robin."

Robin scratched his hair a bit, "It's not so much dedication as it is just for fun."

"You're such a bookworm dear." Lucina let out a chuckle, "You end up falling asleep in the middle of reading… it's cute."

"R-right… hahaha." Robin laughed nervously, "Well I guess it's time for us to go to bed…"

Grima had been slain by Robin five years ago. Though Robin was thought dead too, Chrom was able to find him again some months after Grima's demise. He found him at the same spot the two best friends had first met. After Robin and Lucina had a heartwarming reunion, the two had a small wedding with most of the people attending being the Shepherds. Ever since then wedded couple lived in a fairly large cottage that they had built located at Mt. Prism.

Lucina escorted Robin to their room. Whereas Robin continued to where his same clothes from his time as a Shepherd, Lucina no longer wore her 'Marth' attire. She retired the Hero-King's uniform and locked it up in a trunk that held many mementos of her past. Currently she wore a one-piece white dress. The two arrived to their room. Robin sat on their bed and removed some of his clothes leaving him only in his trousers. Lucina climbed onto the bed and sat behind her husband, "Tomorrow we should head to the waterfall near the base of the mountain. Have a small picnic with Morgan…"

"We shall! The rainbows here are spectacular. Afterwards we should go Ylisstol. I'm sure your father would like to see his granddaughter again… I'm pretty sure he hasn't come to grip with the reality that he could be the youngest grandfather ever."

"Yeah…"

"…Lucina don't worry ok?"

"I know silly. I can't exactly hide my presence away from him now that I'm married to his best friend."

"See? There's no way out of it Lucy! Hahaha!"

Smiling affectionately to Robin's words Lucina placed her head on his back and snuggled a bit, "…Hey…. dear…"

"Yes Lucina?"

Lucina blushed as she said, "Want to… do it?"

"Wha-WHAT!?" Robin fell to the floor.

Lucina, her hand placed over her mouth, giggled at Robin's bashfulness, "Sorry honey. Was I too direct?"

"Perhaps… but most men would die to have a wife like that… so I will count my blessings." Robin got up grinning as he said those words and returned to his wife on their bed. The two were, on their knees, facing each other. Robin, with his left hand, lightly caressed Lucina's pink dyed cheeks. His right hand placed on her hip, he savored her maternal warmth. Robin brought Lucina's face towards his, swiftly capturing her lips. The kiss was light, the two lovers faintly sucking on each other's lips; however it was simply not enough. Lucina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck in order to reel him in closer to her, their bodies stuck to each other causing them to deepen their kiss. Their tongues danced beautifully, the two relished the taste of their partner. Robin's right hand went underneath Lucina's dress, feeling his way up her thigh to her rear end as he grasped it. As he lightly massaged her luscious ass, he could feel the lace of his wife's white panties. Lucina blushed feverishly as Robin's hot large bulge pressed firmly to against her stomach. The two broke off from their kiss, faces still close, gasping for air; a string of saliva connected them, "Robin…"

"Lucina…"

Their eyes, completely enraptured at the sight of their lover's, clearly yearned for more, "Robin… Lay down…"

Robin did as his wife said and lay at the center of their bed, using some pillows as a support so he could watch his wife service him. He watched her remove his trousers, freeing his 7 inch hardness. Lucina devilishly grinned, laid one of her fingers around her husband's hot head, moving the member in a circle motion, she marveled at Robin's size. She grasped Robin with one of her hands and began to lightly pump him. His hips shuddered slightly at the gentle stimulus. Using the fingers of her free hand, she lightly traced over her lover's sac. Lucina stared intently at what she was doing; she wanted to make Robin feel as good as possible. Lucina pumped faster and she firmly petted the head of Robin's member. Robin found it endearing at how completely devoted Lucina was to her treatment of him. He reached his hand and petted Lucina's head, "Thanks…"

She gave a cute giggle, "its only natural I do this love. How is it though?"

"Too good to be real…" An immediate answer…

"Thank goodness." As she said that, Lucina used both of her hands to wrap Robin and thrust swiftly, she neared her mouth and began letting out her hot breath onto his tip all the way to the base. Robin closed his eyes and readied himself for what was to come. Lucina seized her thrusting and gave a long deep kiss on his head. Robin let out a quiet gasp. Lucina poked her tongue through her lips and flicked on Robin's slit of his head. She licked all over him, covering him in her spit. Returning to using her hands, Lucina feverishly pumped Robin, her saliva acting as a lubricant causing a faint sloshing sound fill the room. She lowered her mouth towards his sac and eagerly mouthed him, moving her tongue around. As she tasted her husband, Lucina began to feel her head become blank. Feeling himself getting sucked Robin put his hand through his lover's hair again.

As he opened his eyes, he saw his wife stare at him with glazy eyes as she was in the midst of jacking and mouthing him, "Lu-lucina!" The erotic scene was a strong enough stimulus to cause his member to twitch vigorously. Lucina ran her tongue up the underside of Robin's cock up to his head and wrapped him with her mouth. She lovingly sucked his head, tasting his pre-cum, and proceeded to bob her head up and down at an even pace for 3 inches only. Robin was overcome by joy from being in his wife's mouth. Lucina, after bobbing for a while, stopped and gathered all of her concentration. She then moved her head towards Robin's base taking in more of him slowly but surely, it took all of her focus to overcome her gag reflex but practice over the years favored her and she reached the base.

Robin gritted his teeth, attempting to quell a welling feeling inside him, "Gods… Lucina…"Though this wasn't the first time Lucina did this, it was truly overwhelming.

Lucina brought her mouth back up from the base, releasing Robin, and in a faint voice said, "You can do it…"

"Really?"

Lucina lightly nodded her head as she swallowed 2 inches of Robin. Robin placed his hands on Lucina's head and began to move his hips. The bed creaked lightly from Robin's feverish motions. Lucina could feel Robin's hot hardness thrust into her throat rapidly. If her mind hadn't gone blank back during her sucking, it surely would have gone blank now.

His hips already sweating, Robin's growing pumps flicked sweat into the air as Robin began to breathe roughly, "Lucina… aah… fuck… I'm going to…" Robin thrust faster into his beloved's mouth and froze suddenly, shooting his lust into her mouth. Robin still in her mouth, Lucina focused on swallowing his thick molten bounty making slurping noises on his member. Robin pulled out with Lucina still sucking causing him to be cleaned of his cum. Lucina smacked her lips a bit; she expertly had caught all of Robin's sperm not allowing any of it to escape from her mouth, "Heehee. You sure sounded like you had fun Robin…"

"Yeah… Hah… haaa…"

Lucina lightly poked Robin's cock, "Still hard… amazing…" She got up and reached down under her dress pulling down her soaking panties and tossed them away with a motion of her foot, "That fellatio really made me on edge Robin… I really want this." Robin gazed at the white-dressed maiden straddle him and position her entrance right over him. Lucina grabbed Robin and rubbed his head with her entrance. Her eyes closed, her face spelling 'longing', Lucina slowly started to slide her husband's 7-inch hot hardness into her, "Fu…fuaaaa…" Lucina lightly let out a sexy moan and stopped getting more of Robin in her. She moved her hips in a circle motion letting out sweet gasps of breath. She loved the sensation of Robin pushing firmly on her insides. Robin closed his eyes, enraptured in Lucina's tight soppy hotness.

His hands wandered into Lucina's dress and felt their way from her firm stomach to her modest tender breasts and began massaging them roughly, "No bra? That's hot of you." Lucina paused her movements and giggled a bit as she twirled some locks of her hair with her finger, Robin was still groping her hard, "Your hands are so eager… sorry they aren't big even after having Morgan."

"Don't say that! They feel as amazing as the first time I touched them."

"You were really bold back there at the Hot Springs…"

"Only because you kept pushing me to try the open baths with you."

"I suppose I should have expected that consequence. You usually keep a cool head though… Of course you are a man first especially since you took my innocence there."

"Sorry about that. The open bathes weren't the most suitable place for a first time."

"Ahaha, Robin its ok I enjoyed it immensely."

"That's good."

"Yup… now then..." Lucina began moving her hips up and down slowly, "Nnn…" She raised her speed slightly; the bed creaked harder than before. Robin temporarily stopped groping his wife's chest and started feeling her sides squeezing every part of her sexy flesh, her slender body was perfect before but after having Morgan there was a certain glow and warmth that seemed to radiate from her body. It was immensely attractive. Lucina planted her hands on Robin's firm chest for support. "Hah! Ah!" Her silent moans progressively grew louder and more masochistic. Despite being a formidable swordswoman, Lucina was extremely sensitive to physical activity like this. She slowed her pace again, breathing heavily. Her eyes were watery, her posterior covered in hot sweat, she wrapped around Robin tightly feeling his shape and form. Robin was quite used to her speed so it wasn't so intense for him. However he always loved to be inside her for long periods of time when she would take breaks from her moving.

His hands swiftly grab his beloved's boobs and pinched her nipples, tugging them slightly. "Yah!" Lucina let out a sweet squeal from the sudden stimulus. "Heehee! Robin!" She laughed playfully and placed her hands over the part of her white dress that had Robin's underneath them. She held them and moved them around encouraging the rough treatment she was receiving, "I'm going to put it all in." She only managed up until this point to maintain her strength with 5 inches of Robin. Gathering her focus Lucina allowed herself to be pierced by Robin's remaining 2 inches. "Fua…. AH!" Breathing rapidly Lucina started losing her strength as Robin filled her up completely. Robin was fully wrapped in unbearable heat, he could slightly feel something in front of his head. After catching some breath, Lucina slowly lowered her body onto Robin's.

She looked up to him with a seductive gaze, her eyes were really watery, "Hah Hah Ahhh… Heehee I can't move on my own like this love. Mind doing me hard?" Robin gulped and steeled his nerves. He rolled the two so that he was on top. Grabbing hold of Lucina's legs he pulled them up so they were over Lucina. Her body was amazingly limber. Lucina had made him feel really good so it was his turn to do so. He made sure she was comfortable. Lucina's arms were gently spread across the bed sheets, gripping them, her eyes glazed in lust, her lips glossy wet; she had a small smile as she gazed at her husband intensely. Robin knew what she wanted and plunged his tongue immediately into her mouth. The two made out vigorously, their tongues pressed forcefully on each other. Their mixed saliva immediately spread out of their mouths as they kissed. Robin then started pumping his hips furiously. Lucina let out loud seductive moans into Robin's mouth. Her angelic voice permeated into his very existence. His mind was starting to numb. He slowed his pace. Breaking from her kiss, Robin dragged his lips to her neck and to her collarbone tasting her sweet sweat. He stopped near her breasts as they were still covered by her now very loose dress. Robin swiftly moved his hands from their grip on Lucina's legs and tugged down her dress downward exposing her gorgeous mounds before her beloved's eyes. Robin immediately began suckling on one of them as his hands returned their grip on Lucina's legs.

Lucina let out a long erotic moan. "Robin! Ah! Yes!" She pushed her chest up assisting her husband to suck more of her flesh. He rolled his tongue around her hard nipple multiple times, Lucina certainly approved of this with more screams of delight. "PUAH!" Robin seized his attention to her saliva covered flushed breast and used his tongue to flick her other nipple and he planted multiple kisses around it. He lightly chewed her nipple. "Oh gods! Ugh!" Robin returned his face to his wife's and gave her affectionate kisses on her face and gave a deep hard kiss to her lips. Robin nearly exits out of his beloved, his head still inside.

"Huh?" Just as Lucina thought Robin was going to take himself out, Robin rams his cock back inside her. SLAP! "AHH!" Robin managed to hit her deepest part. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Robin's hips collided with Lucina's as he thrust himself as fast as he possibly could. The bed was rocking and shaking to the rhythm of Robin's loving of Lucina. All of his nerves were focused on his hard member, his mind feeling waves of immense pleasure; her insides were hot like fire from the physical beating it endured.

Lucina's hands were practically ripping the sheets now, she couldn't feel anything except Robin slamming her deepest insides, making her stomach numb, the only thing she can recall is Robin's name, "ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN!" Lucina was practically screaming off the top of her lungs, her tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. "LU-LUCINA!" Robin forced himself to not let loose. He didn't want this moment to end ever. It was utter euphoria hitting Lucina's womb. Lucina still yelling loudly felt her muscles inside tense, "ROBIN! OH GODS ROBIN! I LOVE YOU!" Her body convulsed and her vision became blurry. She couldn't stop yelling as Robin was still in the midst of ramming her. Robin felt Lucina's already tight insides constrict around him begging for him to release into her. Robin could no longer hold out, "LUCINA! I LOVE YOU!" He gave one final slam deep inside her, purposely reaching to her womb and let out his seed. Robin collapsed onto Lucina desperately kissing her neck. Lucina wrapped her arms around Robin gripping his hair as she succumbs to the immense pleasure of being filled to the brim with her husband's cum, "S-so hoot… Robin… you filled me so much… with your love…"

...

...

"Right… that probably wasn't the best idea to finish in you." Robin placed his right hand on his forehead, wrapped in his left arm was Lucina as she carefully trailed her fingers, of her left hand, up Robin's chest. The two lay in bed together.

"Don't say that dear. It wouldn't hurt to have another kid. Would it?" Lucina her hand now flat on his chest.

"Huh? Of course not… I just thought you weren't to open to the idea of a second child."

"There you go being silly again. Robin I would love to have another child with you." Lucina let out an extravagant laugh.

"Is that so?"

"Yes… Back then as I rushed to travel back in time the only thing I wanted was to see my father again and save the world… It was my only purpose in life…"

"…"

"But with Grima gone now… I see… I see that there is more to me then just slaying Grima… What I dream for now is to have big with family with you Robin… to live happily like this… To have a future, something I thought I no longer had the right to since I'm not of this time… but you gave me a future Robin… I want to make the most of it…" Robin hugged his wife tightly. She snuggled her head quickly to his chest.

Suddenly an earth-shattering thunder boomed. The two lovers had forgotten that it was raining outside. Robin and Lucina suddenly counted down together, "3… 2… 1…"

"MOOOOOOOMMY! DAAAAAAAADDY! HELP!" Loud sobbing came from outside their room in the hallway.

They spoke in unison, "There she goes." They got up from their bed, put on their clothes, and headed towards Morgan's room.

Lucina End


End file.
